Don't Break My Heart
by NaruKami
Summary: An Asago, Munakata fanfic after the end of the series. A playboy cop and a yakuza princess... will their relationship hold strong?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

**Don't Break My Heart**

"_Asago Sumon…daughter of the Silver Dragon Clan of Kuryugumi…who would've thought?" _Munakata mused, as he gathered the girl closer to him. The girl cuddled closer and opened her eyes slightly. "What are you thinking?" She murmured staring at his face with a concerned look.

"Just wondering what a sense of humor the fates have." He replied honestly. "A yakuza princess and a cop… are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked looking into her eyes, his hand cradling her face in a familiar affectionate gesture.

Asago didn't say anything, but gave a slight nod. He hugged her closer and gave her a deep kiss. "god, I love you." He said in such a heartfelt voice with a tinge of desperation that moved Asago.

"Are they still threatening you?" Asago asked carefully, inwardly worried.

He didn't answer at first.

"Not lately…" He finally answered. He didn't mention to her that the threat notes and death wishes he had already received nearly filled up his cabinet at the station. She only managed to saw the first few ones; Munakata didn't want to worry her further.

"Maybe if I meet with Ryuuji…" She suggested her voice trailing off. Though Ryuuji's heart had always been Tsukasa's alone, Ryuuji had always been kind at her and treats her with some affection.

"NO." Munakata scowled. When he had first heard that Asago was Ryuuji's fiancé, he became numbed inside, but he didn't show it. He had no right to claim her anyways. But now that she was his, things were different.

"But it could really make a difference…"

"I said no." He repeated slowly, his jaw clenched. "They're no longer threatening me."

"Oh okay." She sighed, moving up a bit to kiss his cheek and then settled herself on his right side, their hands entwined.

When Munakata finally went to sleep, Asago was still troubled. She had received a phone call from her father earlier, ordering her to come back. They hadn't given up yet.

* * *

Munakata went home to his apartment after a hard day at work. When he went to the bedroom, he could make out a form in the bed turned away from him. Hurriedly, he undressed and put off all the lights. He tried not to make as much noise as possible as he went under the covers, as to not to disturb her.

As soon as he was in bed, a feminine body pressed closer to him while a hand caressed him intimately. His eyes widened, as he hastily reached out to put on the bedside lamp. Whoever the woman was, it wasn't Asago! The mysterious woman, knowing what he was planning to do, tried to stop him. They ended up wrestling in the bed.

Then with a click, light flooded the room. Munakata thought he had succeeded in putting on the light, but a sudden shadow, that partially blocked the light made him realize that the light came from the door which was opened by a gaping Asago.

Her hurt look crushed him inside. "Asago, wait, I can explain…" he began trying to get up. The sheets tangled with his legs hindering him. The whole scenario was really at his disadvantage.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes welled with tears and she raised her hand carrying something.

His eyes widened as he realized it was a gun, a gun he had given her a few weeks before to protect herself if her family ever decided that killing her was going to salvage their honor. "Asago...!"

She fired two shots, with her eyes closed, turned and then ran away.

The bullets didn't even come near him, but was directed towards the trembling woman, the bullets embedded on the wall located to the right and left of the woman's head just inches away from their target. But Asago didn't miss.

"My woman is very jealous. So I suggest you leave before she decides to finish you off." He said bitterly, eyes narrowed at her face. It was so unfair! He didn't even know this woman. Hastily, he dressed and went to look for Asago. He had to explain, and try to save their relationship.

* * *

After the initial shock of what was seemingly betrayal, Asago knew a set-up when she saw one... especially since she had oh-so-innocently received a mysterious call from a concerned person saying that she left the door of the apartment wide open. The yakuza rarely uses such tactics, but some were not above it.

Approaching the source of her current misery, she walked inside the building straight to her father's office. She ignored those who try to stop her, and those who recognized her stopped those who did not. Inside the office, she raised her gun and let it drop to the floor, catching her father's attention, before falling into her knees. "Father, leave me be. Don't try to take him away from me." She cried out, not caring that other people were staring and gawking.

"Stand up, Asago. What is this foolishness?" Her father asked, voice hard and feigning indifference.

"He saved me you know…when you turned me away because I failed as Ryuuji's seisha." She rambled on. "I was about to kill myself."

"It was better if you had killed yourself." Her father muttered.

She heard it and grabbed the gun she had dropped on the floor. She raised it to her temple. "Fine." She seethed, eyes glazed with desperation. She released the safety when…

"Put that down Asago." Her father sighed, hugging her. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her ear. "Go, and do as you please."

* * *

He found her sitting at one of the park benches, her head bowed down. She looked as if she had cried too much, that no tears were left.

"Asago." He spoke, kneeling before her. "I swear I don't know that woman. I don't know what happened. You're the only one I love, the only one I say these words to. Please listen to me." He begged.

She didn't even look at him.

"I see." He murmured, hurt. "I guess we forgot to discuss about trust." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait…!" Asago cried out, waking up from her stupor. She ran and hugged him from behind. "I know it wasn't your fault." She said softly.

He turned to her angrily. "Then why?" He demanded. "Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

"If you ever betray me, I don't know what I'd do." She wailed. "I could probably kill you, the woman and myself."

He finally understood what her problem was. She needed some reassurance.

He turned towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Didn't I swear that I would always protect you?" He asked harshly, though his hands were gentle as they stroked her face.

"Yes." She answered back timidly.

"Well, that includes your heart." He said with an exasperated sigh. She hugged him back and began to cry. She can't help it. God, what had he done to her? She had become a blubbering, lovesick fool. She thought pulling his head down insistently for a kiss.

Though he liked holding her close like this, kissing her was good too.

"_I love you."_ Her kiss seemed to say, and he accepted it as that.

A/n: Maybe OOC since I don't know exactly how her father would react and do in the end. But this is what I hoped. My first TCP fanfic after becoming a fan. Hope you liked it. Not courageous enough to do a Ryuuji, Tsukasa yet. Review!


End file.
